


Seven minutes in heaven

by Amaya_Niji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inktober, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Mutual Pining, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Niji/pseuds/Amaya_Niji
Summary: Keith is dragged to a party and has to spend seven minutes in a closet with the Tailor.





	Seven minutes in heaven

 

**Writober 2018 day 2: cliché**

 

Keith hated parties. He felt particularly uncomfortable when said parties were so crowded he started to miss the days spent alone in the desert shack. People got drunk and did stupid things that if it wasn't for the alcohol they would have been embarrassed for the rest of their lives. Popular guys were there and became somehow louder than usual.

That's why he shouldn't have trusted the combined force of Pidge, Matt and Shiro: they knew he hated parties, so they simply said they were going to a movie night. They just forgot to mention that half of the city was going to be with them too.

“I don't want to be your brother anymore. And I'm not going inside that house” muttered Keith, grateful that his long hair were somehow able to hide his face.

“Yes you do and yes you are. You already spent two years hanging with the two of us but now that we're graduating don't even think about locking in your room and not making friends”

Shiro's left hand ruffled Keith's already untidy hair. He looked around, searching for any kind of help, but the Holt's grin was too big to be trusted. The younger boy moved away with a groan and marched towards the big house. He could hear the loud music, probably something in Spanish, but if he had to be inside unwillingly then he'd make sure no one could get close to his scowl.  
The trio followed him and didn't even ring the bell before going inside.

“Whose house is this again?” asked Keith, almost shouting due to the louder volume.

“Hunk's girlfriend Shay lives with Allura the captain of our soccer team, whose step-brother and best player lives here. They call him Tailor-” Keith struggled to follow the sequence of names but Pidge's explanation was cut off by the arrival of a tall flamboyant man with bright orange moustache and hair.

“Ahoy! Took you long enough... I'm Coran, but you can call me The Gorgeous Man! Follow me, the games already started-” and just like that, the man disappeared in the crowd.

The house looked big, they were now walking through what Keith supposed was the living room, but was now too cramped to tell for sure. And they were all focused on keeping track of the orange hair.

After a couple more turns and many glares towards those who were too close to Keith, they finally arrived to the other side of the building, where just a few others were sitting in a circle and laughing. There were two gorgeous individuals with white hair sitting in each other's lap. To their left a big guy with the purest smile and to their right a boy in a crop top. Coran was gone again.

Keith was starting to wonder if this area was reserved to hot people but before he could dedicate more time to them, something raced out of the corner of his eye and apparently the Big Man noticed it too late, and fell to the ground. Something was actually Pidge, who projectile-launched herself in a fatal hug.

Now that everyone's attention was on them, the only sound was the Big Man's choking. Matt decided it was a great moment to walk towards his sister with an apologetic expression and grabbed her off the almost corpse.

“Sorry we're late... Someone wasn't really keen on partying and we had to drag him here or he would have stayed outside for the whole night” Now Keith was either going to bury himself or bury Pidge. Well there was plenty of space in that backyard so...

“If you say just a syllable more I won't hesitate before stabbing someone and make sure you won't ever see me again”

“No need for such drama! We just started anyways, so come with us and soon you scaredy cat will learn to enjoy yourself~” The boy in crop top winked at Keith's general direction and moved further to let the others sit down. Woah that was hot. He was dressed in light blue and the colour looked gorgeous against his dark skin.

“Don't be hasty! We need to introduce ourselves to the guests! I'm Allura, it's a pleasure to know you” the girl with white hair smiled and shook her hand with him, Pidge, Matt and Shiro. She was soon followed with the other white haired person. They looked stunning, almost surreal.

“You're right, princess. I'm Lotor, it's a pleasure to know you” Keith shook his hand and couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. If it was because a really hot guy made contact with him or for some other reason, he didn't know.

“Hunk here! Man, Pidge told me so much about you two!” the Big Man walked towards them with a tray full of pastries. Where did that come from? Doesn't matter.

“Only good things, I hope” replied Keith, glancing at Pidge for the nth time that evening. She was entertaining herself with the food now.

Hunk laughed. “And there is-”

“He already knows me, Hunk! How could someone forget the Tailor!” the Crop Top boy stayed on the grass but stared at Keith with a cocky expression. As if he was blaming him for something. And then, it hit Keith: it was _the_ Tailor. Real name Lance. The cocky guy in the back of his lecture classes. Forget about “that was hot”, now he managed to get on his nerves. Well he still was hot of course, but after the guy became his self-proclaimed rival by sending him e-mails before and after every test Keith lost hope for a mutual crush.

“Well then, as you might already know I'm Matt, the gremlin's brother, this is Shiro, and that's Keith, his brother. Can we start now? This place is full of nice people and I can't wait to spread despair” Matt sat next to Allura, and Keith knew his brother's boyfriend too well to know he was up to no good.

Keith stood up a little longer, examining the situation. A bunch of teenagers sitting in a circle, a bottle in the centre. Huh oh, not good.

“I'm not playing” he said, already walking backwards. Something blocked him.

“I must have heard the wrong thing. Did you say 'I can't wait to play a couple rounds with you?'” Shiro was talking with his dad voice. Bad sign. You can't escape dad Shiro.

“Just a couple rounds, then I'm out” he grunted. What could possibly go wrong?

“Oho, starting nice!” the fate made the bottle stop in front of Pidge. Okay maybe things could go wrong now. Thanks fate.

“Aha, bet you don't have the guts to choose dare!” she howled when the bottle stopped in front of his dreadful face. Thanks fate.

“Dare” He couldn't back out in front of everyone. There has to be a limit to Pidge's evilness.

“You and Lance, seven minutes in heaven!” There was no limit.

“Okay Keithy boy, we'll have to spice things up. Don't even think about touching me before minute three! I have a reputation” Lance got up. Wait.

“What?”

Before he could say anything he was dragged inside the house, to the first floor and finally in a bedroom's closet.

For a moment, none of them did anything. After a minute, the hair became thick and hot and Keith could hear Lance's breath becoming louder. He could also see his profile enlightened by the light coming through the gap between the closet's doors. He was wearing eyeliner and mascara. Did he mention he had a thing for Lance? And he's very impulsive? Keith needed a distraction.

“Ain't that cocky now huh?” poor choice of words. All those money spent in school books became wasted in that very moment.

“I'm trying to be nice here and you can't even get the work done. At least shut up” What again?  
“So you're saying that first you harass me with emails for what, months now, and then you expect me to jump on you body as soon as we end up in the same closet?”

“Hey I know I'm hot, you should admit it and you'll feel better. Also what the hell, have you ever flirted with someone? That's how things goes, makes everything more interesting” Now Lance was definitely closer. His breath was on Keith's neck, his hands on his knees. Fuck self-control, this guy was into it too.

Keith allowed himself to move even closer to the other's face. They could now feel strands of hair on their cheeks, and the smell of alcohol on their mouths. Before said mouths could finally join, a bright light surrounded them as a small figure opened the closet's doors.

Pidge was there, laughing so hard the world appeared to be shaking. Keith was still leaning on Lance, both of them red from the embarrassment and perhaps something else.

“Get a room you pervs!” she shouted, before running out of the bedroom and leaving them as she found them.

Keith turned towards the boy pinned under him and quickly got up, too shaken to make eye conact again. Why did he do it again?

Lance's typical smile was back. It didn't fell that annoying now, Keith actually liked it. “Took you long enough”

Scratch that. Very annoying again.

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” Keith could't believe it. How could that guy make him jump between feelings so fast?

A moment of silence followed. Keith's gaze lingered on the other's expression. He looked insecure now. He wanted to protect him

“Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” Lance's voice seemed different too. The usual confidence was gone and now he felt almost vulnerable. There wasn't even point in asking.

“Deal”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again!  
> I wrote this real quick because it's late and tomorrow there is school again, but I think I'll come back and correct some parts when I have time.


End file.
